Arrows
by thomasquwack
Summary: Certain things from FE 10 from Leonardo's point of veiw... Looking back at this, I realize that this was a bad idea at the time. The largest chapter isn't even 1000 words, and yet it almost beat my other (better) story! I have other, better things to write, and I don't need something like this distracting me. However, I'm not completely abandoning this! It just isnt a priority.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1…**

**In the morning, a certain blond archer walked out of his tent. He wore only a simple blue archer uniform, and yet Leonardo liked it better then the sniper uniforms. Less restrictive to his movement (not by much though).**

**Anyway, Leonardo was heading towards the tent where they held all of the meetings about battle and stuff like that. Leo couldn't go inside because that asshole, Izuka always had a stick up his ass. He and Eddy still eavesdropped on them. They didn't want to go into the battle completely in the dark…**

**That day though, for some reason, they didn't have any meetings.**_** Wonder why…**_**thought Leonardo. Then he remembered; it was Sunday, a day off (for the Dawn Brigade and the generals, at least). He wondered where Nolan was. **

_**Later…**_

**You could hear the arrows going into the targets. **_Plunk Plunk_** . They were all at least within a few inches of the center. He was a better shot then all of the Liberation Army archers\snipers.**

**Suddenly, he heard foot steps… **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2…**

**He was taking down laguz left and right, always killing in one shot.**

**Leonardo's mind wasn't focused much on the battle though. He was thinking**_** Why am I in this war?**_** Then, as an eagle was headed towards his commander, he reminded himself; it was for Michiah , who was doing it for Pelleas. **

**At that moment, he heard something that he never wanted to hear: Ike, Sothe's old commander and leader of the Greil Mercenaries. And he was heading towards Leonardo.**

_**FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! **_**This was bad. Leonardo was the best archer in the Army, but what was an Iron Bow against IKE! **_**Oh wait…**_** he thought. He saw a ballista up near the ledge.**

_**If only I could get to it…**_** Suddenly, arrow started to rain down on him. He took cover and risked a look at the archer. No wait, the two archers. One was red-haired and in his late thirtys; the other one…**_** WAS A KID! **_**Leonardo was confused.**_** WHY IN THE NAME OF ASHERA WAS THERE A FREAKING KID IN THE MIDDLE OF A BATTLE?**_** That kid was a good shot, though…**

Im sorry but I just do random things and events… I will finish them later.

-thomasquwack

p.s. I don't own Fire Emblem…


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3…**

_Damn! Not again! Used all of my arrows!_** Leonardo said, pissed off.**

**He hated not having any arrows; then he couldn't fight. **_I need to ask Sothe to give me some training with a knife._** He suddenly found a dead archer and replenished his arrows.**_ Yay_** Leonardo said sarcastically to nobody.**

_THANI!_She saw a blasting light and a couple of Begionan **solders **fall. Suddenly, Michiah heard shoutsof_DRACOKNIGHTS!_ Peallas was right; the shouldn't have gone to this swamp. Suddenly, she saw a large, red thing swooping towards her. A dracoknight with his lance ready to skewer her!

**Leonardo heard a scream. **_MICHIAH!_** he yelled. He readied his bow, pulled an arrow from his quiver, and aimed. Time seemed to slow down as he aimed.**_ Get ready to die you bastard…_

Through the eyes of Leo AND Michiah.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4…**

**As he aimed, Leonardo thought **_Wait… is that really…ZIHARK AND ILYANA! _**He was going to call out to them, but then he realized **_They're on the other side…Jill too…But why?_** Suddenly Leonardo knew. This war is wrong. **_Why are we in this war anyway? WHY! _** He was going to ask Michiah, but she and Sothe weren't in their postitions.**_ What the hell?_

She felt lightheaded. _Sothe? _she said. "Yes?" was the reply**.** _I…think we should go to the castle…_ "Well then come on," he said.

_Later…_

**He ran through the castle.**_ Where is she! MICHIAH!_**... Ugg, he couldn't think with all of this…CHAOS in the air. **_Feels lik-__**. **_**His thoughts were interrupted by…singing. It was a beautiful song and… it made him feel good in more ways than one. He felt-**

**He quickly realized who was singing the song: Michiah. **_She has the best singing voice I ever heard…_** Suddenly, there was a blast of light and Leonardo**

**was knocked back…**

**Bold is Leonardo talking and** regular is Michiah/anyone else talking.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5…

**Leonardo knew that voice from anywhere. And he hated it. It was the voice of Numinda, a Begoinian senator who oppressed Daein for years. And Leonardo was going to end his life…**

**Suddenly, Leo heard a ,"Stay your arrow." **_Wait, I know that voice from somewhere…_

_Flashback…_

_Where is she? Is she ok? Oh ok…_** He saw Michiah. Leonardo sighed. Then he saw who she was fighting. A red halberdier. And she was losing.**

**He lunged at the halberdier, distracting him. He came face to face with him.**

_Don't you DARE go near Michiah!_

_**Who's gonna stop me?**_

**As a reply, he sent his loaded arrow at the man.**

**He saw the halberdier crash to the ground. Then Leonardo knew who he had just shot…**

_Present…_

_Jarod…_** Leonardo said…**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6…**

**Jarod, the man who had been in charge of the Occupational Army and who was presumed dead, was standing there in the sand, just a few feet from Leonardo. **

**He kept his loaded bow pointed towards him.**

**Suddenly, Leonardo heard chanting from behind.**_ Numinda and Jarod. One I killed; other I'm going to kill._** Leonardo could notice that Jarod seemed stronger then he was before.**

_Why are you here?_** Leonardo inquired. **

"For revenge." came Jarod's reply.

**Numinda cackled. Then he fell down. With a short spear through his stomach.**

"So, want to route these asses or what?" Jarod said as he pulled his spear out of Numinda.

_Sure…_** Leonardo said.**_ Michiah's not gunna be happy when she finds out I'm trusting a man I killed…_

* * *

><p><strong>Surprising isn't it? Sry, but the game never said he died.<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7…

_Hey Edd…Edward? EDWARD! ANSWER ME FOR CHRIST'S SAKE!_ **said Leonardo to his best friend.**_ Who are you staring at that is more important then the battle?_

"**That sky blue-haired swordmaster over there. What's her name?" asked Edward.**

_Lucia._

"**How do you know?"**

_She's Queen Elincia's foster sister and is sorta like her bodyguard._** Leonardo replied.**

"**She's on the other side? DAMNIT TO HELL!" screamed Ed.**

"**I know. Maybe if both of us survive this war, I'll marry her!"**

_Oh brother…_** muttered Leonardo. **

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile…<strong>

"**Hey Ilyana, who's that kid in the red jacket/" asked Lucia.**

"**He's a swordmaster from Daien called Edward. I fought with him during the war against the Occupational Army" said Ilyana. ****"I'm so hungry…"**

"**He's from Daein? Oh cra-" She was interrupted by a loud "DAMNIT TO HELL!"**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8…

Leonardo was confused. He thought that blast of light would have turned him into

stone. But it didn't (just knocked him out for no reason). Why did (almost) everybody

turn to stone but not him?_ I need to find Micaiah and the others._

He found them after 10 minutes of searching the castle. Everyone was staring out

the window except for Micaiah. But for some reason, her eyes were red. "Ummm,

Micaiah? Why are your eyes red?" She stared at Leonardo like she didn't know him.

Then she said, "Are you a friend of Micaiah's?"

"Micaiah, please stop playing dumb with me"

"I am not Micaiah"

"Who are you then?"

"I am Yune"

"Yune is Micaiah's bird", said Leonardo, confused. Yune replied , "You fleshy things wouldn't understand".

"Cut the crap. Where is Micaiah?"

"She is sleeping."

Leonardo was just about to ask another question when he heard a yell outside.

He curiously looked out the window along with everybody else. What he saw shocked

him. "Why are they all statues?" he thought to himself. He turned to Yune.

"Did you do this?" he asked. She sighed and said, "No. It was my sister, Ashera".

"Your sister is Ashera? So that would mean…that you're the dark god"

"DON'T FUCKING CALL ME THAT! IM THE GOD OF CAOS, NOT THE 'DARK GOD'! WHATS WRONG WITH YOU MORTALS!"


End file.
